


Brouillons de valentins

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune





	Brouillons de valentins

**Brad**

Ce n’est vraiment pas le genre d’endroits dans lequel il met habituellement les pieds (du gris et du blanc partout, des boiseries ouvragées, une lumière travaillée) mais Stolte, Patterson et Hernandez lui ont assuré que ce serait marrant. Hernandez est une des rares nanas à travailler en détention à Fox River et pour l’instant, ça semble surtout être marrant pour Stolte et elle. Patterson, Katie et lui se contentent de manger et de boire et d’attendre que la soirée se passe. Elle est longue à se passer.

Brad regarde Katie grignoter du bout des dents sa part de gâteau aux framboises avec des mines d’écureuil et, pris d’une inspiration soudaine, il lui dit : « Vous savez que c’est la Saint-Valentin, Katie ? »

Elle le regarde comme s’il venait de lui cracher dessus.

« Conneries, » marmonne-t-elle, et Brad soupire en songeant que vraiment, il n’a pas de chance avec le personnel féminin de la taule.

-O-

**Fernando**

Il est déjà allongé en travers du canapé, Maricruz est déjà étalée sur lui, il est déjà en train de chercher la ceinture de son peignoir quand elle relève la tête et lui demande : « Tu ne crois pas que c’est un péché ? » [1] Et Fernando pense que peut-être, _peut-être_ , c’est un truc auquel elle aurait dû penser avant de l’inviter dans un appartement éclairé à la bougie et de lui ouvrir la porte vêtue en tout et pour tout de soie rouge.

Il rouvre les yeux et la considère avec une expression douloureuse « Mami... » et elle secoue la tête d’un air exaspéré.

« Le champagne, Fernando. Laisser s’éventer le champagne... »

Il est debout, à l’autre bout de la pièce, le seau de champagne en main, et de retour sur le canapé en l’espace d’un éclair.

-O-

**Lincoln**

Il avait sept ans (l’age de raison, dit-on, et manifestement... on a tort sur ce point) et quand Carlotta Benavista lui a offert un bonbon en forme de coeur et un baiser sucré sur la bouche, il a pensé _beurk_ , sans toutefois oser le lui dire en face. Parce qu’il avait la vague notion que ça ne se faisait pas et que Carlotta risquait de ne pas apprécier. Il a mangé le bonbon, cependant.

Il a dix-sept ans et quand Veronica pioche dans la boîte entre deux baisers, sans lui laisser l’opportunité de goûter aux petits coeurs en chocolat... ouais, Veronica peut garder les chocolats, si ça lui chante.

-O-

**Sara**

« T’as prévu quelque chose ? »

La question qu’elle aime entendre à cette période de l’année.

« Oui. »

Elle va rentrer chez elle, prendre un long bain chaud, enfiler son pyjama préféré, celui en soie et dentelle bleues, allumer un feu de cheminée et sortir une bonne bouteille de vin. Ensuite, elle va déballer la boîte de chocolats à la liqueur et la paire de ciseaux en acier chromé qu’elle a achetées un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et elle va découper en autant de morceaux que possible la chemise préférée de Sean tout en savourant le vin et les chocolats. En fonction de son humeur, elle alimentera peut-être le feu de cheminée avec les restes de tissu.

Oui, elle a prévu quelque chose.

-O-


End file.
